


To Hold

by skittydolly



Series: Trials [7]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Aphrodisiacs (mention), Breeding Kink, Comfort, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Rutting, Size Difference, Size Kink, Touch-Starved, Voice Kink, lots and lots of praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23357854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittydolly/pseuds/skittydolly
Summary: “I know you trust me. Your body just needs a little more encouragement. I understand, sweet boy, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. That just means I have to work a little harder, and I'd do anything for you.”
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Paz Vizla
Series: Trials [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652860
Comments: 28
Kudos: 369





	To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> I really had to talk about the subject of Din being touch starved or I was going to explode >A< !!! So this came up before I wanted to work on the big fic for their bonding. I hope you enjoy! If you'd like to suggest prompts, please feel free to visit my tumblr or twitter @skittydolly ♥♥♥

“Slow.. Easy, darling, easy..”

Paz’ voice made his entire body run hotter than it already was. Din could feel a bead of sweat drip down his jaw beneath his helmet. He felt lightheaded, his hand clenched tightly in the thin sheets of the cot, body writhing, his legs bare of clothing and the armor of his chest and shoulders removed. He could only pant in exertion, soft whines slipping past in turn as the tips of Paz’ fingers ground maddeningly slow at his prostate.

“Relax, Din. Look at me, cyare, keep those eyes on me.”

But Din could hardly concentrate. His thighs trembled, wanting to squeeze shut tightly around Paz’ arm. His lower half was arched off Paz’ lap, his helm thumping back against the sheets towards the foot of the cot. The room was spinning, the stretch was overstimulating, no matter how gentle Paz was. There was no pain, Paz made certain of that, but to be starved of touch for nearly a decade took its toll. As much as Din wanted to deny it, he was overwhelmed. Every nerve in his body was on fire, thoughts of disappointment making things even worse.

Paz withdrawing his fingers was the metaphorical knife to the heart. But relief flooded him and with a broken whimper, Din lowered his hips back down, thighs squeezing tightly together, visor immediately buried into the sheets. The soft sigh above him tugged at Din’s heart and he dearly wished he could disappear into the void of space and never come back. But Paz’ hands were grounding. Those wide palms stroked up the sides of his thighs, massaging gently at firm muscle.

“Sweetheart, look at me..”

Din couldn’t. If anything he buried deeper, wishing he could find the edge of the sheets to toss them over his helm. He was glad Paz couldn’t see his face at the moment. His breath hitched, the muscles of his tummy tensing and then relaxing when Paz caressed his fingers over them, thick, still wet digits fanning out before clasping tenderly at his waist and Din felt himself relax. The heaving of his chest slowed, his racing heart calming as those hands trekked further up his body below the material of his tunic.

The bed dipped slightly as Paz shifted, his hands sliding down Din’s sides to his back, heaving him up and into his lap. Din immediately buried his face into the black material at Paz’ shoulder. “You did good, darling, we’ll take a little break,” the larger Mandalorian whispered, squeezing Din’s hips and moving his hands up his back to gently massage. Din nodded shortly, his own hands squeezing at Paz’ biceps to ground himself, to get his head back to focus.

"A little better than last time, hmm?"

It was true, but the thought really didn’t make Din feel much better. Slow progress was unbearable, it felt like failure no matter how many times Paz reassured him. Since their adventure on Tatooine and the not so very subtle gift in the form of an entire bottle of lube Peli had left them with for their travels, Paz had suggested the.. practice. Din was not opposed to it, he knew when they were bonded, a consummation was in order to seal that bond as per tradition and Paz was most definitely more than proportionate. He did not, however, plan for his body to be reacting the way it was.

He could be tossed around by mudhorns, bear the brunt of blaster fire, and fight until the end of his days. To be overwhelmed by the carnal pleasures of intimacy was something he hadn’t quite calculated. He and Paz were intimate, of course, Din was embarrassed to think about how often he’d find himself under the heavy gunner, or pushed against a wall.. or perhaps in his lap in the pilot’s seat in the middle of hyperspace. Din was hardly a blushing virgin at this point, they’d been intimate long, long ago, but this was different.

To rub and grind and stroke and rut like animals in heat was easy. To squeeze his thighs or seal his lips around Paz’ cock was easy. Din had been subject to years of nothing but the physical abuse of his profession, unkind touches, injuries from head to toe and pure isolation. For such a warrior to suddenly find himself held gently in the arms of a lover, the transition was jarring. As much as Din loved it, as gentle as those hands were on him, he’d still jump, oversensitive when his bare skin was touched. And for that touch to be in the most intimate of areas, to be inside of him was a little too much for his touch starved body to handle.

Simple, kind touches were an enigma to Din. When Paz placed his hand on his armored shoulder, Din could concentrate on nothing but its weight. When Paz nuzzled into his neck beneath his helm, he’d think of nothing but the subtle brush of his breath on his jaw, how his arms would snake around his waist and how the warmth of Paz’ body seeped into his bones. And right now, sitting curled in the big man’s lap, he could feel the aching hardness below him against his thigh, the comforting drag of his calloused fingers at his spine. Nothing could overwhelm him more than Paz’ heavy presence. 

The thought of disappointing him left a sour taste in his mouth.

“Don’t think too much, Din.”

Din tensed again and Paz squeezed him close with a heavy sigh, reclining back against the new, fluffier pillows they had stumbled upon and purchased a few days ago. Din immediately curled in, still attempting to regain his breath as Paz brought his hand up to knead at the nape of his neck. “You’re okay, darling, you’re alright,” he hummed and Din squeezed his eyes shut, fists clenched in Paz’ shirt. The man was so patient with him. It was a quality Paz didn’t often show, it touched Din’s heart, but in turn made it throb painfully in his chest.

“This was so much easier with that spice in my system,” he grumbled, without really meaning to.

“If you’re suggesting I drug you, you’ve got your head screwed on backwards, Djarin.”

“You don’t deny it,” Din bit back, immediately feeling guilty as his frustration seeped into his words. He reluctantly sat up when Paz pushed him back by his shoulders. Even through the visor, Din could feel Paz fixing him with a stern look, his hands squeezing at Din’s shoulders to make certain he had his attention. “I don’t,” he said firmly, “As pliant as you were that night, it was against your own will that you were drugged in the first place.” There was an annoyed little huff from the heavy gunner that made affection bloom in Din’s chest, relaxing slightly as Paz nestled their forehelms together.

“While it could be hot if we had some spiced wine one day in the safety of our own quarters, non-consented aphrodisiac consumption will not be happening to you again on my watch.” Din shook his head, his smile wobbly beneath his visor as he rested his arms over Paz’ shoulders and simply held him. Paz cared so much. Bad thoughts would sneak in and the huge, intimidating Mandalorian would crush them in the palm of his hand before they could plant seeds of doubt and self consciousness. 

“Can’t imagine the effects it’d have on you, Vizla, you’re already too vigorous as it is.”

Paz’ low chuckle sent a shiver up Din’s spine, feeling those hands begin to roam again and he tried to ease the rising tension as it started. “You like it,” the larger man purred, nestling his visor to Din’s neck. Din sighed deeply and hummed in agreement. “I’m pretty stubborn too, aren’t I?” Paz queried and Din pulled back to look at him, a brow lifted under his helm. To hear Paz admit that about himself, no matter how true, was quite interesting.

“Are you? I hadn’t noticed,” Din chuckled back, sarcasm bleeding into his tone and Paz gave his arm a pinch. “Little womp rat,” he growled back in amusement. “You’re supposed to say yes so that I could be romantic and tell you that I’m too stubborn to ever give up on you.” Din jumped a little at the words, sucking in a breath and staring at Paz in wonder. He knew the man was smiling as he pressed their helms together.

“It’s hard, sweetheart, I know it is,” he started, caressing his thumb to the area of Din’s arm that he pinched. “Not to brag, and excuse my language, but I don’t expect you to roll over and be able to take this cock after not getting any for an entire deca-” In signature fashion, Din’s hands went flying up to smack over Paz’ visor where his mouth should be, squirming in the man’s lap, sputtering as his cheeks flared red when Paz did nothing but wheeze a laugh.

Those huge arms came around his waist and tipped them over onto their sides. Din gave a strained little huff when Paz tilted his helmet up to look at him. “I know you trust me. Your body just needs a little more encouragement. I understand, sweet boy, there’s nothing to be ashamed of. That just means I have to work a little harder, and I'd do anything for you.” Din’s breath hitched when wide palms stroked over his ass, one lingering to squeeze, the other moving forward to cup tenderly between his legs, a garbled little whine leaving Din’s throat before he could stop it.

“Work a little harder to get that beautiful brain of yours to stop thinking for once.”

Din let loose a breathy chuckle at that, melting in Paz’ embrace as his balls were rolled delicately between thick fingers, his thighs squeezing lightly. “One more time, Din’ika,” Paz hummed lowly and Din felt desperate to kiss him. “One more time and if you don’t feel comfortable, you tell me and I’ll stop. Understand?” Din shuddered and gave a slow nod, but Paz bumped their helmets insistently for more.

“Yes, sir,” he panted, dragging his own palms up Paz’ clothed back just to anchor himself.

“That’s a good boy,” Paz purred and Din preened under the praise, his cock stiffening as Paz reached for the bottle of lube and poured some onto his fingers. “Gonna get you warmed up first. Get you so close, cyar’ika, get you singing for me and we’ll try again, okay?” And Din nodded, biting his lip as dripping fingers coiled around his cock, the lightest pressure making the smaller man’s hips buck. Paz just squeezed his ass and leaned their helms together to watch, his voice low in Din’s audials.

“Just listen and feel, baby, don’t think about anything else.”

Din nodded once more.

The slick squelches of Paz’ hand around his cock made his ears warm. A breathy sigh escaped him as he shut his eyes and relaxed, his thighs and hips occasionally tensing as they strained to keep from bucking. “Remember the first time,” he started and Din’s cock twitched in his hold at just the thought. “You were fresh out of the forge, looked so cute in your new armor, could barely take my eyes off of you.”

“Pervert,” Din snickered breathlessly and Paz’ tighter squeeze made him whine.

“Shut up, I did have feelings for you before, but you were well of age when I pursued your hand, don’t make it weird.”

“You just did,” the younger dared and groaned when Paz released him. “Don’t think I didn’t notice those pretty brown eyes on me when you were sixteen and I was already sworn to the Creed and wearing this helm, little boy.” Din quieted at that, absolutely flushed under his helmet and heart fluttering. Three year age difference be damned, Paz had always been attractive. They grew up together and Din had the privilege of witnessing Paz’ induction, representing clan Vizla in all his glory.

Even before his own induction at eighteen, Din had started wearing his helm semi-permanently for the very reason of hiding his gaze from those around him, especially the Vizla that he had a terrible crush on for a good portion of his youth. “Djarin, you’re thinking again,” Paz reprimanded above him and Din shook his head to clear his thoughts before he got ahead of himself. Paz gave an amused chuckle, dexterous fingers coming back between Din’s legs to stroke slowly at his cock.

“You were something else,” Paz smirked, “You were so eager for my attention, thought you’d combust on spot that night in the barracks.” Din gave an embarrassed little huff, but concentrated on Paz’ voice and the throb of his cock in his palm. “I remember sparring was brutal that evening. I remember you letting me get you on your back during that spar, in front of everyone. You let me, verd’ika. You wanna tell me why?”

A strained little sound came out of Din as he buried his beskar clad face in Paz’ chest only for his chin to be raised up again and he keened in embarrassment. “Paz, this isn’t helping-” he whimpered, but the older man chuckled softly. “It will, sweetheart, I promise.” A large hand squeezing one cheek of his ass sealed that promise. “Now, tell me. You’d yield to no one else. You’d let no one else come close, you were too quick, too clever, you’d knock their boots out from under them. And yet you let me mount you. You let me pin you down. Tell me why.”

“I-I wanted you,” Din hissed out. He couldn’t lie, he’d never be able to deny how riled he was that evening. He rarely ever lost his composure, but being paired off with Paz quite simply tipped him over the edge. The larger man chuckled, rewarding Din with a few firm strokes which the hunter immediately fucked into. “What did you want from me, little one?” he purred low, slowing his pace again and dipping his other fingers between Din’s cheeks and rubbing oh so careful at his still slick entrance.

Din’s body tensed again, but Paz moved no further, tracing slow circles and getting Din’s attention again by knocking their forehelms together again. “Tell me, baby,” he encouraged, squeezing the younger’s base and then traveling up to trace the tip. He could feel Din immediately melt, his voice shaky through the modulator of his helm. “I-I just- I wanted your attention.. I was-” a breathy laugh stole his voice and Paz smiled delightedly under his helm, nuzzling Din affectionately.

“I was a mess of hormones- I was young and.. F-Fuck, I was a horny teenager Paz, fuck you-” he wheezed and Paz nearly giggled. “So you wanted the biggest guy in the room to get you on your back?” he joked, taking his hand away from Din’s cock momentarily to knead at his own straining erection through his pants. He could wait, but the thought made him ache. Din shifted closer to him, deliberately rutting his wet cock to Paz’ clothed crotch, rocking forward and panting softly. 

“You weren’t just big, Vizla- Fuck, you were commanding.. Mandokar.. Everyone knew that. Your voice alone would kill me when we were doing drills,” he groaned, huffing under his helmet, sweat dripping down his jaw and soaking his high neck. “I didn’t think you’d get as big as you are, didn’t think your voice would drop deeper and yet here we are.” He felt the full body shudder course through Paz, he could vaguely hear the pop of the cap of lube, the slick feeling at his entrance, but he kept his eyes on the man.

“Keep talking, Din- Tell me more, cyare, let me hear it..”

Din whimpered, wishing dearly to kiss the man right now, his mind going hazy, his body on edge, but not past the point of overstimulation like before. “You felt it, too,” he whimpered, nuzzling his helm to Paz’. “I know you felt it, too, you were just as eager that night.” Din dragged his hand down Paz’ back, hard muscle flexing beneath his shirt that must be too stifling by now. He cupped firmly between Paz’ legs, jostled by the heavy buck of his hips into his hand, smirking at the rolling growl he pulled from the man’s throat.

“I was,” Paz panted, applying the slightest pressure with his fingers to Din’s entrance, relishing in the quiet mewl he received in return. Not just yet… “Maker, sweetheart, your buir would have fucking killed me if he knew I touched you any earlier. We were friends, we talked, sure, but that tension to be more.. And you took the opportunity the moment you knew we were alone in those barracks..” Paz kept talking, his fingers kept moving and his other hand returned to stroke slowly at Din’s cock as he continued.

“You were so fucking cute, you were even smaller then,” he chuckled, catching the little growl that raised in Din’s throat, smirking in amusement. “You barely reached up to my chest, your hand barely fit around my cock, you were so nervous.” The memory nearly made Din drool, eyes half lidded behind his visor, his moans going higher when he suddenly felt one thick finger breech him. Paz shushed him gently, squeezing his dripping cock firmly until Din was humping his hips into his fist.

“Sweet little boy, you’re doing so good, cyare, so good,” he cooed, his own cock pulsing hot, an ample amount of pre-cum forming a wet spot at his fly against Din’s palm as he rut into it. “You were trying so hard to keep those little noises down,” he continued, “You were so shy and I’d be lying if I said I didn’t feel the same.” He heard a soft huff from Din and the fact that he couldn’t particularly speak was good news. He was losing himself and that’s what Paz was looking for, that’s exactly what the younger Mandalorian needed.

“You needed me to keep you quiet. You needed my fingers under your helm, in your mouth when I finally got a hand around that thick little cock of yours,” he growled, pumping one hand a little harder at Din’s cock while a second finger worked into him from behind. He could feel him clench slightly and once he relaxed again, Paz whispered loving praises against his audial, encouraging the reaction as he scissored his fingers slowly.

“P-Paz-” Din choked out and Paz could only imagine the fucked out expression he wore, his visor bearing straight into Paz’ sent a harsh throb through his cock. “Not too much, Din’ika?” he panted, keeping his fingers still and nearly losing it when Din rolled his hips back into them. “Cyare.. S-Slow..” he whimpered and Paz nodded hard, attempting to keep his emotions in check with how wrecked Din sounded. “Yeah, baby, I’ll go slow, nice and slow, you’re doing so well.. Squeezing warm around me, I love you so fucking much..”

Din cried out softly at that, Paz slowly thrusting two fingers into him, just to the second knuckle, rolling the rough pads gently over that sweet little spot, right back where they started. This time Din’s head was properly in the clouds. His cock was leaking profusely, dripping over Paz’ fingers. The heat was intoxicating, the image of his cyare writhing for him, trembling in his hands was enough to do Paz in.

“Y-You look so good like this,” Paz snarled, rolling his thumb over the sticky mess at Din’s tip. “Mesh’la.. Fucking beautiful, perfect for me, Din.. F-Fuck, sweetheart, I can’t believe I have you.” Din gave a wobbly little sound, equally shaky fingers attempting to get Paz’ zipper down and the heavy gunner chuckled breathlessly, taking his hand from Din’s cock to shove his pants down over his thick thighs once the buttons and zipper were undone. 

“Riduur..” Din called, nestling as close as possible and Paz went dizzyingly light headed when his cock was enclosed snuggly between dripping thighs. Din’s own cock rut eagerly against Paz’ belly, one of his arms wrapping around Paz’ side and the other going beneath his helm just to hold him close. 

“Like this, sweetheart? You want your riduur to fuck you just like this?”

That sweet little nod and whine made Paz’ heart clench in pure affection. His free arm curled tightly around Din, holding him to his heavy body as he began to rock his hips forward. His fingers pressed deeper, keeping to just two. They had time, he had all the patience in the world for Din and he was going to do this right. Slick walls rippled around his fingers at every slow thrust, keeping rhythm with his hips, groaning roughly when Din squeezed his thighs tighter around his engorged cock.

“T-Tell me how you feel, cyar’ika,” Paz bit out, slowly going out of his mind, too damn hot and he wished he grabbed the blindfolds beforehand, but this would have to do. Din didn’t seem any better off than he was, his skin scorching, drenched in a layer of sweat, but he was perfectly relaxed and that was all Paz could ask for. His hands fisted the material of Paz’ shirt, helms nestled together firmly.

“I-I’m close,” he stuttered, “Gedet’ye.. Paz.. Cyare, please- I can’t..”

“I’ll get you there, beautiful,” he purred, doubling his efforts, thrusting just a little faster, getting a little deeper, deliberately letting his knuckles rub at Din’s prostate. “Wanna see you cum on my fingers. Spread you open til I know you’re ready for the day you’re finally mine.” Din tossed his head back, moaning longingly at the idea and Paz continued. “That’s right, sweetheart.. The day we’re bonded and you can have anything you want. Spread yourself on my cock, fill you up, breed you deep... All for you.. Is that what you want?”

“F-Fuck, yes- Y-Yes, Paz, gonna cum-” Din gasped, his back arching sinfully, driving himself back onto the larger man’s fingers and in turn squeezing his thighs tight around his cock. Paz doubled forward, burying his visor in Din’s shoulder with a broken moan. “Cum for me,” he growled the order, grinding his fingers at that sweet spot and squeezing Din tight as the younger Mandalorian convulsed with a high cry of Paz’ name. His cock shot ropes of cum over Paz’ stomach, the heavy gunner milking every last drop from him. Paz’ own release coating thick across Din’s thighs, moaning roughly, cock twitching and heavy balls drawn up tight before he collapsed against the bed in sheer pleasure and exhaustion.

He carefully pulled his fingers from Din, the man immediately curling in and whining at emptiness. “You did so good,” Paz praised him through panting breaths, holding him close even with the sticky mess and heat between them. A nice, cold shower was in order, but once they got their bearings. For now, Paz could only think to shower his cyare in praise, helping him lift his shirt a bit to let his skin breathe. 

“Such a good boy, I’m so proud of you.”

Din seemed to visibly melt at that and Paz smiled warmly, so adoring of this little hunter, to hold him like this meant everything to him. Din tilted his helm to nuzzle up to Paz, a silent thank you, but there was no need for it. Paz would reassure him as many times as he needed, chase away any self doubt and praise him as he should. 

“I love you,” Din mumbled, voice wavering, but so very warm. Pride swelled in Paz’ chest, leaning his head forward to rest their forehelms together affectionately. “And I love you, Din’ika, more than anything.” Din nuzzled forward and Paz followed the ritual, helping the younger raise his helm simultaneously with his own, pressing long, lingering, blind kisses to his lips until they went lovingly lazy. Paz chuckled softly, resting their helmets back down together, nothing short of enamored with how sleepy Din gets after a particularly intense session such as this one.

They’d keep making progress, Paz would be patient and Din would trust him completely. 

“I can’t wait to see you..”

Paz blinked, his cheeks going hot at the pure sincerity in that whisper. He leaned over his cyare, stroking his hand gently over his shoulder. “Yeah?” he asked gently, smiling adoringly at how Din nodded his helm against the pillows. “Mhmm… Your eyes are blue,” he said, “I can’t remember the shade.” Paz wanted to kiss him again so soon, but Din continued, his words soft and tired, but so genuine it made Paz’ heart ache with love for him.

“I just want to hold your face in my hands.. Memorize every little detail just because I can. Just because I’m the only one who would have the honor to do so as your riduur.”

That was too precious for Paz to take. He was sure Din was falling asleep judging by the startled little hum he made as his helm was shifted once again. Their lips melded together and Paz could only try and push all his emotion into his kisses, wishing dearly that he had the perfect words to tell this man just how in love he was with him. His actions usually spoke louder, so all he could do was hope his feelings were conveyed as clear as he felt them.

Din was practically purring by the time Paz was ready to pull back, bringing their helmets down once more. “Gee, what did I say..?” the hunter chuckled and Paz shook his head fondly. “You just gave me all the confirmation I needed that I’ll be the one crying at our bonding ceremony.” Din just gave a tired laugh, his arms coming around Paz’ shoulders as he was gathered into the big Mandalorian’s arms and lifted off the cot and to the fresher for a much needed shower. A quick one before the little womp rat woke up in the cockpit and attempted to hijack the ship again..

“I don’t think you crying was ever a question, cyare.”

“Can’t disagree with you there, beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a Translations:  
> cyare - beloved  
> cyar’ika - sweetheart, darling  
> verd'ika - little soldier  
> Mandokar - the *right stuff*, the epitome of Mando virtue - a blend of aggression, tenacity, loyalty and a lust for life  
> buir - parent, mother, (in this instance) father  
> Din’ika - little Din  
> mesh’la - beautiful  
> riduur- spouse, wife, (in this instance) husband  
> gedet’ye - please
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Find me on tumblr and twitter @skittydolly, comments and questions are always appreciated! ♥


End file.
